Inferno
by Noah15
Summary: Alex had a fun normal life in metropolis ,whenever there was a crime the police or SuperMan would Handle it. But one Day while at school Brainiac invades and Alex is both separated from his brother and bit by an Exobite. what will he do?, rise to fame and fourtune as a SuperHero or Become Feared and Hated as a sinsister SuperVillain
1. Braniac Invades

**Aight this is my fourth story on this site, I also play dcuo on my PS3 I'm XcinderblazeX, hope you all enjoy.**

**BTW Alex, the protagonist, is just 17 so he has a sparks build.**

…

"Alex! wake up, or you're going to be late for school!" his mom shouted at him. He groaned, and turned over in his bed. less than five minutes later his mom called him again, so after great effort, he lifted up his lead like body, witch is what it felt usually in the morning at this time. he padded to the bathroom. He ran a hand through his blonde hair (he has a pomp hair style). He brushed his teeth and showered. After he finished he played remember December by demi lovato. He pulled on black skinny jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt and white high tops. He grabbed his white I-phone 4 and car Keys. after 30 minutes his patience snapped.

''oh my god! Jake if you don't hurry the hell up! "Alex shouted to his twin brother,he was an entire hour older, so he usually told him what to do. His twin jogged up to him. He was wearing white Skinny Jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt and black high-tops, a complete opposite to Alex. He rolled his eyes. He hated it when his brother did this.

"You know, just because were twin's doesn't me you got to wear the same clothes as me" Alex grumbled to his brother.

"For you're information I didn't even know you were going to wear that" Jake said, completely honest.

"Whatever" Alex grumbled. it was a silent drive. Soon they were at the High school building. They got out of the Car. they stood leaning against the hood. Soon the bell rang. Alex headed over to English 3 while Jake went on over geometry. he went and sat down at his desk. he began to read his book. he glanced over to Nate. nate looked back and grinned,before going back to his phone, Alex rolled his eyes and went back to his book. soon the teacher began to blare off about literature devices and what not. Alex went right to sleep. it felt as if he had bareley closed his eyes when he heard people screaming and rushing to leave the classroom, he jogged outside to see what is happening. He couldn't believe what he saw there was a huge ship directly above his high school. Everybody was yelling and running around. Alex began to run towards Jake's classroom. He was responsible for him he was not about to lose him. He was almost there when a huge purple wall erupted from the sky. Alex stopped and skidded a little bit.

"Jake!" he shouted.

"Where are you! "Alex continued. Then he saw Jake running towards the wall from the other side.

"Alex!" Jake shouted to his brother. Jake pressed his palm to the purple wall. He was truly terrified.

"Don't worry, ill find a way to get to you!" Alex shouted.

"Stay here" Alex told his Brother. Alex took of. He began searching for an opening, but didn't find one. He ran back to where he saw Jake.

"i couldnt find an opening, but dont worry, ill find a way to get to you!" he said ttempting to reassure his brother

suddenley this strange thing, it looked like a bug bit onto his neck. Burning pain seeped through Alex's body.

"agh" he shouted clutching his neck. His vision became blurry.

"Alex! Alex!" his brother shouted to him, but he didn't hear. Alex Became woozy. He fell right onto his knees. he attempted a glance at his brother, but everything was blurry Then he passed out.

…**..**

**Alright nice first chapter right? well I hope so, any ideas on what should happen to Jake? I would really appreciate it, also please review, it makes me write better more detailed stuff, peace!**


	2. Premier!

**hey guys guess what! ch 2 of INFERNO will be posted soon...not like last time when i said i would and didnt, i will just tune in and watch!, post ideas thoughts, fun phrases!(ex: #team Alex!, stuff like that, i dunno i know i shouldnt ask for praise, but i cant help it, and im sorry for not postin in a while...forgive me? (say yes!)**


	3. Escape!

**Guess who! Ok I see you guys don't care much, but oh well! I decided to update cus people are ignoring my other one, although it is good, like if you like this one then you will like the last one**

…

Alex woke up suddenly. His neck was sore, and he couldn't see clearly, partly because it was pitch black. Instantly he panicked

" where am i!" he yelled he felt around but only felt Dirt he remembered one other Key Factor

" wheres my brother!" he shouted he heard footsteps but he didn't care, he just wanted to find his brother. He ran a hand through his soft blonde hair. He was about to scream again when somebody covered his mouth with there hand. Instinctively he bit it. The hand recoiled

"Fuck!" the owner of the hand cursed.

" where am I, and where is My brother" he hissed. He couldn't see the him, but he knew he was sitting right by him.

" shut up, and I don't know where your brother is, all I know is that we need to get away from this camp, its not the ship I found in the sky, but I know its still bad" he said

" I beg to dif-" at that moment Alex realized something

" My legs are tied up" he said

" oh really ?" said the person next to him

"here" he said then he undid the blindfold Alex hadn't even noticed he had on ,when it came off he realized he still couldn't see much, but he knew it was Nighttime and he was was in some kind of camp.

" better ?" asked the boy next to him. Alex Looked over. The boy looked about alex's age, 19, he had light skin. He had jet black messy hair hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and black vans, he also had muscles,. Alex wasn't gay but he knew enough that the boy a heart throb. There was the sound of some shouting in the background, it was nearing them.

"shit" hissed the boy. He started working on Alex's binds.

" why are you helping me, just leave" he said. The boy didn't even look up.

" I don't know" he said, after he undid Alex's binds he clutched Alex's hand and started running, now, since he stood up alex noticed he was 6,4 3 an inch and a half taller than alex, Alex wanted to yank his hand away, but he knew better, and followed along. His neck pulsed, his vision blurred but he kept running. Soon they ducked into a bush and the assailant's ran past he looked at the boys neck. He had a bite mark on it, and it was swollen in that area. He realized he didn't know his name

" whats your name, that's the least you can tell me" he said.

" Luke" was all he said then he glanced up, there were two copper swords. Luke got up

"wait, they'll see you" he said, secretly hoping they wouldn't catch him, he was the only person he knew there. Luke chuckled

" trust me they wont" he said then ran towards the weapons, once he got them he found two black scabbards. He went for those two. Then he came back. He gave a sword and scabbard to Alex.

"do you know how to use it?" he asked

"yeah, I do" he strapped the sword to his back he had taken lesson's on sword fighting, him and Jake, his heart ached when he remembered his brother.

" he's in another camp right?" he asked. After a minute Luke responded

"yeah, hopefully one of the good one's" he responded solemnly. There was a click in the background Luke looked back and so did Alex.

" shit" he said when he saw the grenade. He wrapped himself over Alex, shielding him. Alex didn't know why, he didn't have time to protest either because there was an explosion. Something pulsed in Alex and then the flames didn't hurt him, or Luke from the Look's of it. Actually it felt sort of warm.

"sorry to interrupt you two, but its time to get going, or theyre going to catch us" Alex looked up as Luke coughed and let him go. They boy was also around they're age. He was about Alex's height. He had light brown hair, the bangs were gelled tips were icy blue. So were his eyes, almost as blue as Luke's. he was wearing a blue t-shirt and white short's and green vans.

" who are you" he asked

"oh me, im Kyle, and we need to get going" he said he had a sword strapped to his back, it resembled Luke's and Alex's. he had muscles like Luke and Alex, and the same Bruise around his neck.

"there they are!" shouted someone in the background. They locked gazes and took off. Soon there was a fence, witch from the look's of it ran around the entire camp

" crap" all three of them said together

"exactly" said someone who Alex recognized all to well. They slowly turned around

"h-hey…Lex" he said, looking at the famed evil villain

…

**Hah! How was that for a 2****nd**** chapter/ comeback! Amazing right?, yeah it was, well probably not I know you guys could have done better than me…well anyway review if you wanna find out what happens next! I require at lest three, before I get bored and give up again **


	4. transformation

**Ok I changed it so that Alex's powers are Sorcery. But here's why. His Mom is **** and his dad is **** the other people are his foster parents now I GUARANTEE NO ONE WILL GUESS THEM CORRECTLY IN ORDER!**

…

Alex studied Lex. The rich man had grew disformed after his accident. (for those who don't know, lex luthor was crushed by some ceiling or whatever he claims its superman's fault. And brainiac found him, and made him half robot).

"lex, c'mon, just leave us be, I doubt were that significant" Alex said, hoping he would accept. But no, Lex's expression grew grim. He clenched his fist as though pissed, like a child that has been told he couldn't do a certain thing. He looked right at Alex. Kyle and Luke got into fighting stance's.

" do you know why you three are not dead as of now?, because I know of all of your heritage, and capabilities, and you, Alex, I am personal friends with your mother and your father?, I prefer not to think of that….'person'" he said the final word as if it were inaccurate.

" you all have potential, to be god's even, but I say no more than that, but I will tell you this, I shall not let such rare specimens slip away" he said grinning. Alex was shocked. He knew his parents, they weren't much more than humans. Alex realized one other thing

" where is my brother and what do you mean!" he half growled. His eye's subconsciously shifted red and back to normal. Lex looked calm now.

" all I will tell you is this, your brother is having some quality time with his mother, as to what I mean, for god's sake child, you're a vampire and a demigod(half god) really, you DO all posses power, I will keep you here and teach you how to harness it, otherwise" he made a death sign and this enraged Luke. He charged Lex, his sword clashed against Lex's pole. He looked enraiged

" I want answers now!" he said. Lex merely flinched.

" darn, your more like your mother and father than I thought. Ok since I am feeling generous I will tell you this" he sighed out, as if bored.

" what bit you idiots, where exobite's, bug's of my own creation, they got stolen by braniac and he dropped some onto your school's. you guys already had these power's, but for some reason, your parents decided to make them dormant , but these exobite's awakened your potential. All of you guy's have ONE parent on my side, now young ALEX has ONE on my side, the other…well he IS evil…but not on my side he play's by his own rules, god Alex your mother really was a whore and I hope you don't follow the same way that idiot rave-" he was interrupted by Alex suddenly charging at him his sword scraped Lex's armor, knocking him back a few feet but he wasn't done. He delivered a swift round-house kick, nocking Lex back. Lex, now enraged spat out one last comment.

" I PROMISED YOUR MOTHER I WOULD KEEP YOU ALIVE BUT YOU ALL WILL PERISH NOW!" he said, then he aimed his pole at them and green lightning spat out of it. Luke turned sorta pale after it emerged. It seemed like it was about to hurt them when suddenly Alex's hand shot out, he didn't know why, but it just moved. Suddenly light blue energy laced with red shot out of his hand. Some sorta scripture ring evolved around his wrist. His irice's were golden. Lex had a surprised expression. But shoved his pole. Alex slid back a little. Suddenly Alex's pupils slit (like a cats does) and the irices were laced with red and the thin red in his blast grew thicker as his will to protect his newfound friends grew. Suddenly everything Alex knew went white. His hair turned red with gold streaks. His fangs slid out and he grew claws. Blood like energy flared around him. Luke and Kyle looked at him with awe and surprise…and fear. Little did they know they could, and soon would achieve a similar feat.

_w-what?, i-I think I know about this, I read about this somewhere. Usually this is a transformation triggered by fear, and will, but it only happens within demigods, Alex cant be a demigod, can he? Lex said that we DID have the potential, but since when does LEX ever make sense _Kyle thought to himself. Luke looked surprised, and also ready,like he was expecting something to happen Alex had a bloodthirsty expresson, he had already overpowered Lex's blast and he now had his fist's clenched walking towards the villain.

"n-no, this cant be, even if this form is incomplete, you shouldn't even begin to tap into you're god powers, neither your vampiric one's, yet you have mixed them and have achieived an incomplete arbiter of destiny form" he said, fear in his tone

_So this IS what I thought it was, Alex is more than we thought _Kyle thought to himself once more. Suddenly Alex had blurred towards Lex and had grabbed him by his shirt. He pulled one hand back ready to strike, Lex looked ready to say something when a familiar red caped superhero appeared. He looked at Luke with a sence of longing, like someone who had lost something dear, yet found it and wasn't able to have it back, taunting him. But he shook the thought away. He looked towards Alex

"stop it Alex, you are better than this" said SuperMan

…

**Damn! I actually liked this chapter. Well anyhooo! I wanna play a game, whoever correctly guesses the parents of each Alex and Luke, well have a shout out from me, and if that's not enough ill take one of they're Ideas and implement it onto here have fun guessing!**


	5. Premier! pt 2!

**wassup,! im working on the next chapter its just that im working on it to make it extra awsome, see its going to be a three parter, so im also asking if when im done if anyone want's to beta it pm me?**


End file.
